The development of Internet technologies and popularity of terminals result in an increasingly close relationship between the network and people. People can take part in various recreational and entertainment activities by using the network, for example, listening to music or watching a movie.
In the related technology, when multimedia data such as audio data or video data in a website is played, a media player implemented based on an audio tag in the Hypertext Markup Language 5 (HTML5) is generally used. For example, audio data such as a song A may be played. Specifically, a network address of a source file of the song A may be obtained at first by using an identifier of the song A. Then a source attribute of an audio tag in the page is assigned as the network address, and a playing process of the audio tag is called. The song A can be played by means of obtaining the audio data from the corresponding network address to executing the playing process.
In the foregoing process, problems with the related technology are that there is no effective solution to ensure data security of the source file.